


Mistletoe in the Bunker

by Jaybeesaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeesaur/pseuds/Jaybeesaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas short. There's a lack of communication in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe in the Bunker

Sam hangs tons of mistletoe all over the bunker, hoping to get Dean and Cas to kiss, a holiday miracle he hopes. But it starts to feel like he's been hanging them up for hours. Didn't he already put one up in this doorway? And that one too? 

* * *

 

Castiel has been removing all the mistletoe from the bunker. These are poisonous and he doesn't want Dean to make a pie out of them or something. He'll eat anything if it's in a pie. Where are these all coming from? It's starting to feel like he's been taking them down for hours. Didn't he already take this one down? And this one too?

* * *

 

Dean's been wondering if he's hallucinating. It's like one minute the mistletoe is there, the next it's gone. It's starting to feel like it's been going on for hours. Wasn't there one over here a second ago? And when did this one get here?


End file.
